Frostbite
by NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes
Summary: The Titans stumble upon a murder at the Carfax residence. But what they find there catches Terra's eye. She starts accusing Raven of being the killer...and of being something ELSE. RaeRob Read the WARNING before you review! And please be nice! Vamp fic.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Frostbite

By: _NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes_

I was originally going to reserve this for Holloween, or some time in winter, but wtf, I couldn't contain my ideas!!! So anyway, here's the deal:

The Titans stumble upon a murder scene at the Carfax residence. But what they find there catches Terra's eye. She starts accusing Raven of being the killer…and of being something ELSE. Things head downhill for the Goth Girl as she does some rather peculiar things that spook her teammates. My first Raven/Robin fic, so be nice and don't you DARE strike any matches!

Technically, yes, this is a flashback to one of the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes but don't go guessing which one it was, or you'll spoil the homicidal fun!

Yay! I have installed an automatic sprinkler system! :D See my WARNING? Now, if any of you ARSONISTS try to burn this fanfiction down, it will activate immediately. So yeah, if you try to flame me, I'll refer you to this WARNING.

WARNING: THIS IS A RAE/ROB FIC. IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY RAE/ROB FICS, THEN YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS. IF YOU DETEST THIS PARTICULAR PAIRING, THEN I ASK THAT YOU NOT FLAME ME, AS YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN A FAIR WARNING. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.

This story is entirely dedicated to ChocolateCurlz, who writes some of the best damn fanfictions around, loves her Raven/Robin couplings, and dedicated a chapter of one of her own stories to moi! If you don't know who she is, then you're mental, cuz she's bound to have reviewed you at least once, even if your fic sucks, cuz that's how sweet she is! Here's to you, CC, May you never get drunk from gorging yourself on Cognac-filled truffles! Peace out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans _OR_ CSI, but if I ever murder Glen Murakami, maybe I can get on BOTH shows!

Chapter One: Fangs-Not Your Ordinary Murder Weapon

The Titans were assembled outside of a dilapidated, abandoned, Victorian-style mansion. The cornerstone claimed it had been constructed in 1801. Its outward appearance certainly justified this statement: Brick, brick, brick, everything was brick, but upon going to the back, all evidence of Victorian-obsessed craftsmen had disappeared.

This side was like a manor of some kind. It held the medieval aura that all fortresses possess, yet something about it seemed profusely cultic. Perhaps it was the vague feeling that danger and venom lingered in every nook and cranny. It piqued your instinct and set you on your guard. Gnarled trees, disfigured hedges, and inferior weeds dotted the premises like boorish lawn gnomes. Pinnacles, spires, and minarets adorned the castle in disorganized fashion, and crudely masoned stone was set in a barbarian manner. There was a rusted portcullis, (the chains were entangled on the pulley), and tattered tapestries told unspoken, macabre stories of long ago. Dark corridors twisted and turned, enveloping any unsuspecting victims in their menacing shadows.

All this was surrounded by 700 ft. of Crime Scene tape, with flashing lights gliding over the granite from all angles at approximately 3:45 ante meridiem. About fifteen policemen, some paramedics, and assorted law-enforcement vehicles were scattered in front of the house. A young lady officer and six other teens were gathered around the area.

"Tell us what happened again…" yawned Robin, usually alert and not so drowsy.

Beast Boy groaned, Starfire's head drooped on Robin's shoulder, Cyborg kept nodding off, Terra was sprawled on the walk, engaged in the current activity of snoring like a banshee, but Raven—Raven was keen and on her toes, her eyes were cut in all directions. The night air cleared her senses almost as efficiently as meditating, and the cool breeze thumped the adrenaline extra smoothly in her veins. She was half-levitating in the air, cape stirring at her ankles, hair rustling in the wind, eyes sparkling like a blue fire.

Captain Lenox rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead with the brim of her cap. Robin had lost track of the conversation almost four times now…But who could blame him? It was three in the morning, for God's sake. The whole team was plagued with fatigue. But Cp. Catherine Lenox was eighteen. She didn't have time for these amateur superheroes. So, she decided to be brisk.

"While on my shift of night Patrol of the Southern District, Gina radios me in and sez we got a call from a resident on Specter. So I turn up and knock on this lady's door. Neighbor claims she heard a scream from the old Carfax residence. I was the responding officer, so I slip in to investigate what the old girl on Specter thought was the would-be site of a larceny. It turns out to be the scene of a homicide. People in this part of town claim the place is haunted—"

Raven pricked her ears up at the mention of "haunted"…

"—You babies wanna check it out or crawl back to your cribs?"

Robin started at this and sighed, "Might as well. I mean, we're already here, right?"

Beast Boy started to whine, "Aw man! We've been chasing junkies for the past week. Dude…just make it snappy, I need my beauty rest…"

"Yeah," Cyborg cut in, "Lt. Dickhed might drop by here any minute."

Robin started forward, and Starfire stumbled off her make-shift pillow.

"Take the latex gloves at least! We ain't want no contaminated evidence,ya heard?"

Only Starfire and Raven needed them, since everyone else was wearing their combat gloves, and there was no point in being redundant about your wardrobe. And how can metallic-man Cyborg leave fingerprints?

"Oh, one more thing—" the Captain tapped Robin on the shoulder. "You'll need these." She handed them a packet of glow sticks.

Terra dowsed from her slumber and cocked an eyebrow, "What are these? Nightlights? We have Starfire you know…" she mumbled.

As if on cue, Starfire's eyes lit up like fluorescent bulbs and her fists radiated with the literally unearthly glow.

"What if we split up?" queried Robin, breaking his stick and watching the neon mix with the other chemicals.

"Whoa, man, ease up on the 'separation' idea, okay? I'm not very fond of prowling haunted houses in the dead of night all by myself…"

Raven was getting impatient, something that didn't happen too often. She hadn't said anything since Robin had picked up the call on his direct comm. link to JCPD broadcasts. Letting her feet make contact with the pavement, she sidled up to Robin and slammed a heal on his toe…hard.

Which was followed by a stream of: "God**_DAMMIT_** that hurt like hell! What the fuck was that for?!"

"I was of the hope that all this hopping up and down on one foot was your method of entering the crime scene. But apparently we're just swearing our asses off like immature nitwits."

If there were any crickets alive in December, I'm sure they would've raised hell.

Beast Boy stood on the parched, ancient threads of grass, rolling his eyes and waiting for everyone to complete their reality checks. Man, when Raven wanted something, she would get it...but not before making a scene.

Cyborg started to grumble, "Alright, can we stop fucking up feet and just get this over with?"

Terra nodded appreciatively, and snatched a glow stick. "I get dibs on the body!"

Raven growled, "Who do you think you are?! Sherlock Holmes?! You're too inexperienced for this line of work."

Robin ignored the bickering of the two girls, and slipped under the tape—partially limping, followed by an eager Raven, a Christmas Tree equivalent of Starfire, Terra, Cyborg, and finally, a not-so enthusiastic Beast Boy.

They came to the front stairs—wooden, termite-abused, rickety, loose boards, rusted railing…everything you could ever want in a flight of haunted stairs.

Robin strode over the crumbly woodwork of the dismal porch and placed a gloved hand on the dull brass knob. Taking a deep breath, gathering his wits, courage, voice, and bracing himself against any ghastly surprises, Robin spoke to the group in general, "Alright guys…here we go…"

Then, he twisted the knob, and with a creak of bolts and rust, yanked at the feeble door that served as a boundary between refuge and the netherworld.

Raven could've sworn she felt the classic numbing gust of chill air sweep out the door and ruffle everyone's hair. She even thought she heard the faint hushing sigh of an apparition passing out of that eerie estate.

Robin straightened his coal-black hair, and everyone filed inside, eager to divulge the manor's mystery.

Captain Lenox peered around the frame of the door and called out, "Good luck! Or rather, should I say, 'God Bless You'? Heaven knows you'll need him. After all, I doubt you superfreaks will outlast the curse."

Terra started, "Whoa! CURSE?! What curse?! I never heard anything about a—"

"SLAM!!!" The door swung sharply on its hinges and sealed tight.

Starfire gasped and bit her lip while Terra shrieked. Raven leered at them and rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute…Where's Beast Boy at?!" Cyborg remarked. Everyone about-faced, and started burning holes through the scantily covered wallpapered walls as they scanned the room with keen eyes one single lustrous glow stick rolled idly on the floor, casting it's faint light on the boards…but no Beast Boy…

Terra's complexion paled as she appeared to be on the verge of keeling over. "Well…" she muttered, "…that supports the claim of this place being _CURSED_!!! Can we please go hitch up with another case?! **_PLEASE_**?!?!?!"

"WHERE IS FRIEND BEAST BOY?!" Starfire screamed aloud, putting four of the Titans into temporary deafness.

Suddenly, there was a faint movement by the entrance, and there was Beast Boy! A chameleon of all things, who had slammed the door shut then vanished before anyone realized it was all an asinine prank. "Hehe! Sorry, couldn't help myself!" He scratched the back of his head and grinned like a jackal.

Raven returned the grin with a horrifying scowl, while Cyborg smacked him upside the head.

Having finished with their chastisements, everyone turned to analyze their disfigured surroundings. As before, they found themselves in a doleful scene, with three stone staircases branching off from the lobby.

Robin looked to his companions. The place was a labyrinth. They would have to split up.

"Anyone got a scrap of paper?"

"No, why?" Beast Boy scratched his underarms and cast wary eyes on the dim passages.

"You're going to pick partners." Their leader responded.

"PARTNERS?! What the fuck for?" Cyborg merely stared.

"This place is like a mall. We'd have a field day trying to analyze all the evidence in a place like this. It would be easier, faster, and more efficient if we just split up in pairs and go that way, rather than a group."

Raven looked disgusted. This was taking all night. If they were ever going to catch the culprit—or get a good look at a mutilated body-then they'd better hit the gas, because this vehicle was going nowhere.

It turned out that Starfire had the receipt from her latest adventure in the fashion department. Robin tore it into six separate scraps, scribbled everyone's name down, and crumpled them in his hand.

"Alright, everyone draw…" Robin saw the ominous look on Raven's face, "No cheating or mind-reading, Raven. Whoever you get, that's who you're stuck with the whole case. So no grumbling—that goes for you, especially, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, well, at least let me have a chance to get someone with a built-in light bulb…I don't really want to wander in the dark, you know, and glow sticks only last for so long…Aww, man! I got YOU, Cy…of all the thick-headed people…"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're calling thick-headed?! At least _I_ come with a flashlight!"

Secretly, Robin slipped out a sigh of relief. He was afraid Beast Boy might have gotten Starfire. "Rae, you're up next."

Raven sighed, but complied with Robin's little game of drawing straws, despite how foolish it seemed. He could've just assigned them, and things would've gone much smoother…

She slipped her slender hand into his brawny, rugged one. Robin couldn't help but notice that her fingers slipped right through his as if they were icicles.

Withdrawing her hand, she unraveled the paper with unnerving torpidity, making Robin sweat with anxiety. If the name on that paper was Starfire…

Raven glanced up and locked eyes with him. Above, there was a gap in the ceiling where the mellow light of the moon streamed in. It cast a milky glow on Raven's face, enhancing the fine curves of her throat, and making her normally placid eyes tingle with impish mischief. Robin shivered. She seemed vaguely at home in this grisly house.

"I guess that leaves Starfire and Terra then, huh?" Raven murmured.

Robin started out of his reverie. God, didn't people have any decency at 3 in the morning?

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

Ever so slowly, Raven turned her paper over. And through the wrinkles and the smears, illuminated by the milky green of a glow stick, Robin saw on that piece of paper—not Starfire's name—but his own.

Robin nearly choked. He was going to be paired with RAVEN?! Of all the freakshows…But, he held his tongue. There was no way he would stick his chagrin out on exhibit. Especially not in front of her…the Mistress of Emotions. This was one game he would have to play by the rules. Raven was no joke. She wouldn't enjoy fooling around…only getting the job done…and toying with the cold limbs of a corpse. He looked to his other teammates.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sniggering behind their hands, and Terra had the appearance of one who is a detonated bomb three seconds from exploding into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. His own future wife-to-be looked rather disappointed. So, she would not be able to experience the wonders of "mature" delights with her "man" this time around…oh well…Starfire would make Robin proud, nonetheless, by sleuthing like the best of them.

She was only too agog to get the whole ordeal over with. Starfire sprang at Terra, grabbed her arm—nearly twisting it off in the process—and whirled down the hallway towards the imposing corrugated layers of decrepit granite, and flew the whole length to the sixth floor.

Apparently, Cyborg and Beast Boy shared the same sentiments, as they dashed off as fast as the great Flash himself.

Raven and Robin were left alone in the dank, dingy lobby. A low, mourning sound seemed to come from the floor below. Raven shivered and pulled her cloak snug over her shoulders. So much for assuming the place was heated…after all, it had been uninhabited for almost 55 years.

Robin rubbed his arm, "So…where do you wanna start? Beast Boy and Cyborg have the scene of the crime…so…"

Raven mentally cursed the two jesters and stared around her…If Cy and BB had taken the flight in front of them…and Starfire and Terra had gone for the one on the right…then that left…the left. Raven turned and stalked up the stairs, not even giving Robin a signal or second glance.

Robin's face was blank. He couldn't believe it. This girl just did the first thing that came to mind, didn't she? He ran after her, following the faint sound of her footsteps and the subtle gleam from her glow stick along the dreary passage. The walls had the ghoulish blue tinge of twilight, and made his vision seem to blur together. The shadows blended in with the mood of this house: death. But as Robin came to a window at the landing, he saw that the sky was a dusky black, with pale grey wisps of clouds trailing across the void like liquid cobwebs. It didn't make sense…if the light inside was that of the bluish hue of twilight…and the only light out there came as the source from the street lamps in the dead of night…maybe the curse was…real? Nah…couldn't be! But, taking one last glance at the expanse of bleak space, the clouds unfurled, and the face of a crystal-white full moon gazed back at him…that's right…there had been moonlight coming through the gap in the ceiling before…it was shining on Raven's face, making her look like—

"Robin. Are you going to stand there stargazing all night or are you going to help solve this murder?"

Robin snapped out of it, "Oh, right! The murder…sorry…" his flushed face was cleverly concealed in the shadows, and he searched for something to make up for his delaying. "How 'bout we try that room over there?" he pointed to a little side door in the far back of the corridor. The two strode over the bare floors and past the sculptures of ghastly gargoyles until they reached the chosen chamber.

Raven opened it…and what a sight met her eyes…Robin was astounded. There, on the floor, was a strange symbol. It was like a cross, only with a loop at the top…it was a rather large emblem, and painted in what looked like—blood. Surrounded by hundred of constantly flickering, dying candles, the wax oozed over the boards. The thin, musty, mildewed air reeked of paganism. Robin thought he heard Raven mutter something foreign, but was unsure of it. This was too freakish—a house perfect for haunts, an ominous symbol, evidence of satanic practices, and a murder…

"They've been here…" it was a murmur so smooth and delicate, it could've been nothing at all. But Robin heard her say it, and if she knew something…

"Who? Who's been here?"

Raven shuddered and backed away. She thought she saw something move. The glow stick made her face appear more horrified than she really was, darkening the hollows of her face. Robin placed a firm hand on her small shoulder. His grip was solid, and Raven welcomed it. She wanted to take a little break from the abstract for a while. Come back to reality. Robin's hand was warm, and so was the clement gaze he gave her. Raven's soul felt quelled by it.

If they had been doing what she thought they were doing…if they were involved in the murder…then much more was at stake than she thought.

"What is it, Raven? You can tell me, I'm not going to say anything. Who are these people?"

Raven raised her head and stared through the mask that hid Robin's most vulnerable spot: his eyes. "They aren't people." She whispered.

* * *

By the time Starfire reached the sixth floor, Terra had lost all feeling in her legs. They came to a sudden halt while Terra caught her breath. She had only flown on rocks. Starfire's kind of aviation was more…shall we say…exorbitant?

They were in the tower that flanked Carfax like a buttress: it stood as an ancient addition, placed rather peculiarly, it was like an afterthought—like some architect or other thought it appropriate that this place should have a tower in this particular spot. There were a few arched doors, almost like prison cells, but they were a heavy oak, with round black bolts.

Terra tried a few, but most were either locked or the rust had gathered so much on their hinges that they wouldn't turn. Starfire sighed. "This place is rather disdainful, do you think not, friend Terra?"

"Yeah…reminds you of Raven, doesn't it?"

Starfire giggled, "Oh, yes! The gloominess is 'totally her'!" As if to subconsciously prove her point, a solemn frown was wiped over Starfire's face as she surveyed the settings. The hall was lined with suits of armor, their metal plates were dull and had lost their shine long ago. Starfire ran her gloved finger over the visor of one. It left a clean streak. She looked at her "latexed" fore-digit and saw the dust.

Sitting down on the pedestal of one suit of armor, Starfire spoke up, "Terra what is your opinion of friend Raven?" she cupped her hands under her chin and stared into space.

Terra plunked down next to her. "I dunno…she takes a lotta getting used to…"

"That was not exactly the response I had anticipated. Perhaps I have not implied the right meaning. Have you not noticed that she has been developing a creepier attitude lately?"

"Creepy? Raven's always creepy. That's just her. If you mean how she's been avoiding everyone and spending more time researching who-knows-what on the net, then yeah…she's been giving me the willies. I saw some of the stuff that she had on the favorites list and Christ Almighty, I thought…well, let's just say I thought she was acting more "culty" lately."

"Does she not remind you of that Transylvannian bloodsucker?"

"You mean a vampire?! Ha! Crack me up, Star!"

"Oh! I did not wish to maltreat you in any way, friend Terra!"

"No, no, I mean, you make me laugh."

"Oh! I understand. But tell me, do you think that Robin and I are…um…how do Earthlies put it? Screwing? Or is it boarding a maritime vessel of relations?"

"Uhh…definitely not the first one…and yeah, you mean 'in a relationship.' Yeah, you two are on your way. I think Robin seriously digs you, though!"

"Veritably?!" Starfire's eyes lit up, giving her the appearance of a fluorescent hyper-active child.

"Whatever the that means, hell yeah!" Terra grinned, got up, and stretched.

"And without a shovel?"

Terra laughed. "Yeah, without a shovel. Now c'mon, we better look for more clues, before Robin lectures us on dedicating our time to combating crime. Hey! Let's try that door!" Terra pointed to a little cutaway in the corner of the hall, set deep in the stone. She dashed over and yanked at the wobbly handle, then burst through like a rocket, only to find—

"**_AHH_**!!!" Terra gripped the knob in panic, her sweaty hands giving plenty of lubrication to her only safe haven from the tumbling heights that surrounded her.

Yes, the door had opened to the craggy side of the building, sixty feet up from any level ground. Of course, Terra could've summoned a rock to keep her from plunging, but how easy can it be to concentrate if you're dangling in the middle of the night sixty feet from your death half-inside a haunted house?

"Starfiiirrreee!!!" Terra called. Starfire zoomed over and gasped. Her companion was suspended from the protuberance in the entrance!

Grasping her wrist with the greatest of ease, Starfire managed to swing Terra over the crumbling sandstone ledge, and set her lightly on her feet. "Why is there a door leading to a chamber without any planking?!"

Terra brushed herself off and looked around. Raggedy strips of torn crimson curtains rustled in a non-existent wind. Starting, Terra ran over, elevating her palms in front of her to find this invisible foe. Starfire was utterly bewildered. To her, Terra looked like a madwoman, waving her hands in the air as if she were trying to flag down a taxi.

"I know you're here!" Terra growled, but the curtains refused to yield the perp, so she tried again, "We all know who you are and what you've done. There's no escaping the law, especially when we're blundering idiots, so show your damn deformed face where we can see it!" she ruffled the curtains and drew them back, sneezing from the cobwebs and dust bunnies.

Finally, Starfire realized that Terra assumed that they were in the presence of an intruder. However, Starfire rather thought that Terra was not dealing with someone from the real world…no, it seemed like an abstract being…a spirit or specter, if you may…

"Terra, may we depart from this place? I cannot bide my time easily here…I am receiving the chills! It is not very comfortable, when your nerves are experiencing turbulence!" Starfire shivered and hugged herself, watching Terra's actions with a dubious look on her face. "Our chances of apprehending our foe will not increase if you continue in your mad ranting. You will frighten whatever it is, friend. Please! Let us just return and find the others! Besides, your health will improve if we leave. I can see you are experiencing nasal susceptibility, would you care for a tissue?"

Terra relented, while sniffling between words, "Oh, sniff alright! I suppo— sniff suppose that we sniff should. After all, sniff I don't think that the murderer would sniff stay he— sniff her—ah! sniff her—ah! Ah! sniff here. AHCHOO!!! Uh…excuse me."

Nodding, Starfire took Terra's arm, and off they flew again, to find their comrades and tell them what they had found.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy had entered the old kitchen…or at least…what had been the old kitchen. The dust mites had conquered over turpentine and polish here, too. Everything was gray and dull, not the usual shine and "slickness" one would normally expect of such a grand place.

In fact, the only thing that remained was an uninhabited mouse hole, a small, greasy sink, (the pipe corroded and made of lead, the taps turned off and rust gathered by the drain), and a foggy, grimy window whose panes were half-broken, and through which the wind howled through incessantly.

They passed through it without giving it a moment's notice.

In the adjoining room, there was a crystal chandelier, of the finest, flawless clear stones, dangling from chains of 23.5-karat gold, and the whole elaborate set-up suspended from a large, copper cable, extending into the ceiling. Of course, over the course of the years, it had been vandalized and shattered…now, the only thing that remained was the cable and a few replacement stones, which were really only plastic synthetics. So, the chandelier was not so grand after all.

There were a few lawn chairs and gangly, springy contraptions, their fabric fading and stained.

None of these things interested the boys much. But the one thing that caught their eye the moment they waltzed in—was a body. Not just any body, a sprawling body. A sprawling body clad in tight, shimmering black leather, with pale skin, long, dyed hair, an assortment of bangles, rings, and piercings, and various grotesque tattoos.

But right next to the body…was someone—some_thing_—else. It was midnight black, with disproportionate features, and hunched over the corpse like some predator devouring its victim.

They freaked.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Put your hands in the air, you motha fucker! Where I can see 'em!" Cyborg cocked his cannon and charged it up, the blinding blue light contrasting sharply with the vague silhouettes on the walls.

The figure turned his head, jumped, and landed painfully on his posterior. He gave a yelp and shuffled back on his hands as Beast Boy morphed into a Panther and lunged at him, his claws slicing through the thin floorboards. He pinned the man to the wall, one paw jabbing at his shoulder, while his gleaming white teeth were bared viciously, each canine about five inches long. His peridot green eyes sparkled maliciously, daring the suspect to launch into his panicked, furtive motions. But the man was quivering with cowardice and holding his breath against Beast Boy's own rancid waves…the tofu had really done some nasty things to his digestive system.

"Turn him on his stomach, Beast!" Cyborg called.

Obliging, Beast Boy swatted ruthlessly, spinning the man like a top, until he had swung a full 360 degrees. What was on the back of his nylon jacket made the green teen loosen his grip and turn like a nervous kitten back to his companion.

"Uhh…Cy…maybe you should come and see this…"

"What up?" inquired Cyborg, leaning over Beast Boy's shoulder. He, in turn, gave a small, embarrassed laugh and apologized profusely.

On the back of the man's jacket, in large, bold, white letters, was the word—"FORENSICS."

Cyborg muttered something in Beast Boy's ear, and he released the investigator, backing away and almost bowing in effect.

"Really, terribly sorry about that, sir!"

"Of course! Never meant for it to happen!"

"You can be certain of it, sir!"

"Yeah, you can never be too careful, you know!"

"Meant no harm whatsoever, sir!"

The man, being only in his early twenties and fresh out of College, stared at the two, still petrified with shock…Cyborg reckoned introductions were not needed at the moment…but the man seemed to think otherwise.

"Who-are-you-you-frea-people?"

Beast Boy laughed, scratched his head, and almost backed up into a lawn chair, "The, um, Teen Titans! Ehehehe! Our bad!"

"Yeah, well, who are you?" Cyborg folded his arms and looked quizzically at the intern.

"Matt Lock, Level 2 Forensics Investigator of the JCPD Forensics Lab, Division 235." Matt held up an ID card…except his fingers were so shaky that he could barely lift it.

"So, um, what we got here?"

"Angela Blutsaeuger, 19, of North Eastern Jump City."

"Wow, she's about your age, huh? I wonder if the killer is serial about ages, too?!" Beast Boy had a cheery grin playing around his face, scaring the hell out of the intern.

"Yeah, but what would a girl from NE be doing down here in the ghettoes of South Jump?"

The man stooped over the girl again, lifted her black hair from her neck, and muttered, "Here's your answer."

Cyborg looked. Beast Boy looked. They both gaped.

* * *

Raven and Robin had long since departed from the creepy ceremony room, and were currently engaged in trudging through the dank passages to find their squad mates, and, in the process, were running through random thoughts.

Robin couldn't stop wondering who these mystery people Raven spoke of were, and whether or not Starfire was vulnerable to them at the moment. He also wanted to make haste and locate the rest of the party, to gather anything they might have found, and throw the cloak right off the villain.

Raven, on the other hand, kept tugging anxiously at her gloves, switching the light stick from hand to hand, and breaking into nervous sweats, which was an extremely rare situation for her, as she seldom experienced such emotional displays. She couldn't help but hope that the killers were not they. That they weren't going to go ballistic and make several unprecedented attacks on innocent civilians, especially her friends. She also wondered if Robin had any suspicions. If he had guessed. If he knew. But no! It was impossible and ludicrous even to think such things. Robin would have no knowledge of…the…

Damned.

* * *

Starfire and Terra stood in the main hall, dully moping over what sorry lives they had, always fighting the bad guys and never finding the opportunity to take up the identity of bad girls themselves. Not that the boys would try to be bad, either…after all, their minds were polluted enough from video games to care about sexual relations.

Suddenly, a few voices came from the hallway adjoining theirs. Starfire's ears pricked up just slightly, and Terra turned her head in that direction. They were both thinking the same thing: Killer.

Starfire charged her Starbolts, the energy gathering in great quantities at her knuckles, while Terra managed to hover a cornerstone above the arch where the voices emanated.

"On the count of three…" Terra breathed through her clenched teeth.

"Who is the Count of Three?" whispered Starfire.

"Never mind! When they come through, just let a rip."

The mangled, elongated, peculiar, and abstractly distorted shapes of two shadows of two indistinct figures approached, their heavy footsteps echoing in the vacant vestibules.

Terra noticed that the pace of one sounded rather hollow and metallic as it thudded along the stone. The other was shallow, rather clumsy, and had a lanky tone to it. Those footfalls sounded vaguely familiar…but from where?

The two phantoms turned a corner and came through the arch. Suddenly, she knew.

Terra lurched over her companion and shoved her arm in the opposite direction, misguiding Starfire's aim. The Starbolt collided with the convex iron shield of one suit of armor, ricocheting off the walls and causing a great commotion: It made contact with the arch, sending large amounts of rumble raining on the two girls and the newcomers, it burned holes through the moth-eaten fabric of the tapestries, it crisped the ends of Terra's platinum blonde hair, and narrowly missed frying the tip of Starfire's nose. She caught it in her hand, and it dissolved in a green mist.

But, while Terra had diverted her attention from her own weapon—the cornerstone—she had let it drop…to the ground…below…where Cyborg and Beast Boy happened to have been walking.

The stone dropped like a lead weight, and with a sickening crunch, broke Beast Boy's foot. His eyes expanded and he let out a small scream, which was unheard because of the chaos created by Starfire's renegade Starbolt.

When the smoke cleared away, Terra saw the two standing dumbfounded under the archway. She gasped when she saw Beast Boy.

"Many apologies, friends! We assumed you were the Count of Three!" And then Starfire noticed the block on Beast Boy's foot. "Friend Terra? Perhaps you should remove that protrusion from Beast Boy's terminal part of his leg. It is causing him immense discomfort!"

"No, duh, Star!" Cyborg rolled his eyes at her.

Terra giggled nervously and lifted the block, revealing a massive lump where Beast Boy's toes should have been. Once the stone was all the way off, he let out from the depths of his throat, a gut-wrenching yell…Which lasted for a full minute…without a pause for breath.

* * *

"What in Azar's name was that?" Raven looked around her, frantically searching for the source of the pandemonium.

And a second later…

"_Who_ in God's name was that?!" Robin flipped out his BO Staff, and extended it to its entire length.

They had heard the bedlam caused by Starfire, as well as Beast Boy's hair-raising screech.

They were both thinking the same thing: Killer.

Giving each other the "let's go" look, the pair flew down the stairs, birds of prey prowling for the predator.

* * *

Cyborg shut Beast Boy's lower jaw closed, and now all that was audible was a muffled piercing from behind his sealed trap.

"We found something you guys might wanna see. Especially Rob. Hey, anyone seen him around?"

As if on cue, Robin burst through the archway and collided with Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were standing in front of the girls and caused a chain reaction, rolling and lolling and tumbling and tangling into one massive jumble of arms and legs and yelps and curses.

Raven glided in placidly, and analyzed the group on the floor. Her eyes were unfeeling.

Everyone dislodged their arms and unlocked their legs and stood up, cracked their joints and rubbed their sore backs as Raven silently watched them with her merciless eyes.

Cyborg cleared his throat, "Rob, you gotta check this out, man. It's wack, I'm tellin' ya, it's wack…"

Beast Boy was in earnest agreement, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Come on! It's freaky, dude, you gotta come see!" he turned into a cheetah and raced down the hallway, disappearing down a side passage.

Robin, curious to no end, marched after the fleeting cheetah, followed by the others. While they walked, Starfire and Terra explained their little episode to everyone, causing several concerned glances.

"Why would there be a door leading to the middle of nowhere?" Raven wondered aloud.

"To make a point that it's pointless." Mocked Cyborg in a taunting, grumbling voice.

Raven glared at him, "And are you sure you saw something go into those curtains?"

"Yeah, there was definitely something going down—or up in there."

Robin related his and Raven's own adventure in the little chamber as he came to the room, where Beast Boy was dancing circles around Mr. Lock.

"Who's this?" Robin asked rather dully, taking little interest in this man's name or what he did.

Mr. Lock held up his laminated ID card—fastened by a clasp to a little polyester cord—in Robin's face, and then uttered pompously, as if the Boy Wonder couldn't read, "Matthew Lock, 22, Level 2 Forensics Investigator of the JCPD Forensics Lab, Division 235. And may I ask who are you?"

"Nice to meet you Matty-boy. I'm Robin, sideki—er accomplice to the Dark Knight, alias Batman, served under his training and tutelage for more years than you can count, also hold the current position of foreman of the Teen Titans, and the undefeated, unsurpassed record on Pac Man—5,320,801,900. I trust you have met two members of my corps on previous conditions?"

Raven was rolling her eyes through the whole address. "More years than Lock could count? Not likely. "_FOREMAN_" of the Titans? Hell, no. "Undefeated, unsurpassed record on Pac Man"? Please. She could beat that game in her meditation! "Two members of HIS _corps_"? You called their freakshow a corps, and you must come from a nuthouse where everyone wears rose-colored glasses.

Matt was secretly awed. He was meeting the leader—wait, check that—_foreman_ of the Teen Titans! In person! But, of course, he would have to impress these mere children. After all, they were _incompetent_ amateurs in this field, compared to _him_. Well, he would show _them_ business!

"Ahem! Well, I suppose you _youngsters_ would like a peek at what _immensely_ _significant_ evidence I have _painstakingly_ collected from the scene. And would you care to know what I believe—what I _KNOW_ to be the time of death? And _perhaps_ the cause? And _maybe_ the—"

Raven was one the verge of regurgitating the contents of her stomach. Not that there was much being digested. After all, it was three in the morning, and who has time to grab a snack on the job?

This guy was practically drooling over himself…what a windbag. He could go on and on about himself for hours and hours about his scholarships and degrees and plaques and what prestigious colleges he had attended in his "youth."

She gave a languid sigh…interns!

So, she would just have to shut this one up.

"No thank you, _Mister_ Lock, but we _prefer_ to conduct the investigation _ourselves_, without any _interference_ from certain ostentatious _proletariats_, who produce their living off of _rambling_ on about their fatuous recognitions. So, if you would _kindly_ excuse us, _SIR_, maybe we could successfully _complete_ this inquisition _without_ _INTERRUPTION_. Now, I would rather be _much_ obliged if you would—" here Raven covered him in her mystic aura and transported him outside of the room, "remain _there_ for a _considerably_ attenuated period of time while _we_ engage in disclosing what secrets the premises contains. _Good_ _DAY_!" and with that, Raven shut the door in his astounded face.

Starfire giggled. Apparently, she was the only one who understood Raven's vocabulary. For everyone else, there was a collective shrugging of shoulders as the group milled about, waiting for Robin's orders.

"Alright, Cy, d'you still have the cameras?"

"Yep! Tripods and all, dawg." He lifted a bundle that had been stored in his calf area.

"Whoa, Cy, whatever happened to showing Rob the, uh—thing?" Beast Boy nervously gestured with a thumb towards the body's direction.

"Oh yeah, uh, look man, you might wanna brace yourself. It's sort of—um—disturbing…"

Robin didn't hesitate, though, and kneeled beside the victim, taking special care not to disturb anything. She was nastily pale, not like normal corpses, who usually have pale blue skin after their deaths. No, this girl was white. Snow white. Like the life had been sucked out of her. She had a distressed face, the muscles were still cringed and her eyes were closed, but squinting. Her lips were lined with black lipstick, as were her eyelids, eyebrows, and nails. But Robin ignored this. He saw something that makes one wonder. Just solemn wonder. Wondering of the possibility but denying the truth. For, on her neck, alight with the phosphorescence of the dim green light stick, was a bite mark. Not just any bite mark—but one with two parallel incisions.

"32 millimeters apart." Muttered Cyborg.

Raven gasped so softly, only Robin—who was closest—heard the delicate breeze on his neck. It tingled and sent a sensation along his spine for some reason he couldn't explain.

"The average space between the average male's canines." Finished Cyborg.

Raven's brow furrowed in thought, and she bent down by the victim's legs, and raised the right pant leg. There, tattooed in the exact same colors, was the symbol that she and Robin had seen scrawled on the floor of the ceremonial room.

"That's not all." Beast Boy whispered. He walked over, hooked a gloved finger under the girl's upper lip, and lifted it, revealing—a fang.

A shudder ran through the room. It was not from the chill of the night. It was from fear.

"I think we found the murder weapon." Terra muttered.

"Titans," Robin whispered, "We may be dealing with a monster."

"Not a monster," Raven breathed her correction, "_THEM_…

"A Vampire."

* * *

A.N.: Wow! That was a damn long-ass first chapter! I might not update this for a while. Still need to do more research. And yeah, no one tell me what the little symbol they found on the girl's leg is or anything like that. Because I know already. I don't need people throwing redundant facts at my face! Of course, I'm not trying to be mean, and sorry if I am, I just wanted to get this posted real quick so I can get feedback!

Anyone know where I got the Carfax reference from?! :D

Or what about the victim's last name?!

Well, you gotta tell me if this first chapter sucked, or what, cuz I don't think I emphasized the creepiness enough. Yes, the forensics goodies will come in chapter two, as well as plenty of good legends and extras! I know, it doesn't sound like a Rae/Rob fic, but trust me, thing's will heat up later on. And I will get Starfire out of the way. And I will further torture Terra with allergies. And Raven and Robin can't fall in love right away. And you will get some gruesome scenes further in.

And if someone tries to flame me, I'll call the fire department!

So, CC, how'd you like? Hope you enjoyed it so far! And no, when it comes to pairings, I'm neutral! Normally, I'll tolerate Rae/BB if I'm in a good mood, but I prefer Rae/Rob. They're both okay. Yeah, I'm working on a Rae/BB fic, but I ain't no traitor!

One more thing! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE play nice and review and don't put mean things in them! It's only my third fanfic! (Luckily, it's not my thirteenth!)

Remember people! If you see smoke, call 9-1-1!!!

Peace out.

God Bless America!!!


	2. A Quick Explanation

A Quick Explanation…(or you could dub it an Excuse):

Hmm, this is very unprofessional of me, but there was no other alternative way I could utilize to get the word out, other than by profile updates, and obviously, that method wasn't going to do the trick. So, here's a quick notice that I (please?) need you all to read over and bear in mind.

BTW, this'll eventually be replaced with chapter two.

Alright, as you might've noticed, I've been inactive for a while…okay, not a while, half of forever. Or five months…something like that. Okay, so why have I not updated? Basically, there were Summer Study Skills Classes, Vacation in VA, Summer Reading, Art Credits, finding that I have German as a Foreign Language…procrastination—etc, the works.

But don't think that I don't have a guilty conscience. They're the reason why I'm typing this. I've made several attempts at doing chapter two, wasn't satisfied, scratched it, and tried again. But now I'm reconsidering actually writing the plot down…rolls eyes furiously which I should've done in the first place. So now I'm trying to develop it and work in my twisters and curveballs, in addition to working out a not-so-boring-edge-of-your-seat chapter two.

That will take a while. I'm starting High School—not a very good excuse for letting this sit, and juggling the multiple tests and assignments is an unwanted hassle, seeing as how I have that unwanted tendency to put things off...until the last minute. I'll be doing lots of research and trying to organize future fanfics, too. My estimate? Give me at least a month groans, and I'll have completed chapter two, probably touching up the first chapters of other fix, and have a prepared plot at my finger-tips. I know, a month seems like forever, but I'll be working on small projects during the next few weeks, in fact, expect one soon.

Alright, just so you can rub it in my face—today's September 12, 2004. So if I don't have something up by October 12, 2004, you can all flame me. Hell, tie me to a stake and burn me. I've been a b:Dtch, and I deserve it! But don't use gasoline on my clothes, I can't stand that smell. Matches and lighters are welcome. ;)

BTW, some of these should be just right for Halloween…hehe.

Reviewing this is cool with me! But it's disappearing as soon as I get the next chapters up. I WILL be replying to reviewers in the _hopefully_ near future.

One last thing: I haven't reviewed ppl in a long time. I've been reading, but just by lurking standards. You'll have to forgive me, things are chaotic. I'll catch up. I still smirks love you and your thangs. Keep going! :)

Okay, THE last thing: Forgive the un-professionalism of leaving this note and putting everything off. Thnx.

Peace out. Love y'alls to death. God Bless America.


End file.
